


A Heaven of Diamonds

by KriegsaffeNo9



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Ice Skating, One really bad Phrasing joke, lwa secret santa 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KriegsaffeNo9/pseuds/KriegsaffeNo9
Summary: Diana signs her and Akko up for a figure skating competition.  Akko has never skated, at all.  A plan ensues.A Secret Santa tale for A Weird Latina on Tumblr!





	A Heaven of Diamonds

"When the lake used to freeze, people would dance on the ice wearing boots with tiny swords. [And fall in love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DJTmadAABkI)." -- Annual Skate

* * *

 

The wind was constant but gentle; the snow had tapered from a flurry to a gentle sprinkling. The forest was unusually calm and the lakes were nice and frozen, thick enough that one could--

"Ice skaaaaate!" Akko said, leaping at the frozen lake with skates extended. She lost her footing nearly instantly and slid helplessly across the ice like a rogue curling stone 'til she hit a snow bank on the far side with a soft poof. She pumped her arms above the snow bank: "Ice skaaaaate!"

Diana skated across the ice in three long, smooth motions, hands behind her, scarf whipping behind her like a contrail. She glided to a stop and helped Akko onto her feet. "That looked fun," she said, nuzzling Akko's snow-kissed cheeks. "Are you alright?"

"Super fine, Di!" Akko sneaked a sneaky-sneaky kiss onto Diana's chin. "Just a little damp. Man, have you ever skated before?"

"Every winter since I was five," Diana said, twirling Akko around her. Akko did her best to keep up, which was not especially well. "I see you're out of practice!"

"I mean..." Akko turned her memory around in her head. "Wait, no. I have never actually been on ice before with intention of dancin' around on sharp shoes."

Diana blinked. "Wait. I thought you used to figure skate?"

"Naw, that was Lotte. I think our personalities got exchanged that one time the yuki onna attacked Luna Nova, though! ... The yuki onna didn't do it, Sucy did for some kinda social experiment whatsit, but anyway, yeah, that was Lotte in my body who, you know..." She mimed karate as best she could with Diana holding her up.

"Oh." Diana bit her lip. "What if I told you I signed us up for an amateur figure skating competition?"

"I'd say hell yeah, let's do it."

"I had a feeling," Diana said, sighing. "I know that's how you usually do things. I apologize if that's asking too much. I can always withdraw--"

"What? Naah." Akko hugged her. "I never busted a ghost before Samhain or shot a nuke with an arrow before whatever holiday that was closest to."

"Valentine's Day."

"It was? Bummer! But anyway. I can figure out this ice skating dealywhatsit in no time flat. Especially when I have a hottie for a teacher like you~!"

"Ah..." Diana cleared her throat, needlessly. "Let's get started with the basics." Diana stepped out, holding Akko at arm's length. "March in place, if you please."

"Okay!" Akko did exactly that. "Showin' this lake who's boss."

"Do you feel confident moving forward?"

"Totally."

"Like so, lean into your steps..." Diana gently bent her knees and led Akko onto the ice proper, shifting weight from one foot to the other, keeping a steady, even pace. Akko followed suit. "Your arms needn't move at all. You are aerodynamic and don't realize. The ice is your bristol board; you are the pen."

"The knife-shoe pen."

"Yes, exactly."

They made three slow laps around the lake. Akko stumbled six times, but she had Diana's hand, and recovering was easy.

"How's the ice?" Diana said.

"Ain't nothin' but a thing to skate on!" Akko said.

"Alright. Now for the next lesson. Simply..." She let go of Akko's hand and rocketed forward, pirouetting off the ice, landing backwards, and slicing to a stop with a spray of fine ice and snow.

"Got it!" Akko said, leaping over Diana, spinning 720 degrees and landing on the ice with sufficient force to smash straight through with a plume of icy water like a geyser in her wake.

"Akko!" Diana said, drawing her wand and casting a telekeinesis spell. She yanked Akko out through her tight ice hole.

* * *

Back in the dormitory, Lotte bolted upright from an early-afternoon nap with a "Phrasing!" loud enough to rattle the walls.

"Hm?" Sucy said, looking away from her printout of Tumblr erotica from before the Final Darkness.

"I just--I think--was that a nightmare?" Lotte said. "I swear the universe just narrated something about Akko and Diana in... in a really suggestive way..."

"You're just clinically insane," Sucy said, returning to her precious porn.

* * *

Akko shook off below-freezing water like a golden retriever. "Ha, that was fun! And now I am very, very cold." She stopped shaking off water, but found she could no longer stop vibrating. "Wow, it's crazy cold out, you know?"

"Here," Diana said, conjuring a ball of plasma in the air in front of her. She skated over to Akko and looped her arm around Akko's shoulder, keeping the plasma just in front of them. "That's better, right?"

"Yeah!" Akko said, holdin' out her hands to bask in the heat. "I mean, I'm invincible anyway, but this is way more comfortable."

They took a seat on a picturesque fallen log. Akko poured some hot chocolate with espresso (she called it her Gentleman's Mochaccino) for the both of them.

"I appreciate the enthusiasm," Diana said, "but you don't have to be enthusiastic if it means putting you at risk. Even allowing for your invincibility..."

"Thank you!"

"...it's bad for my nerves."

"Aw. Alright, Diana, if it'd make you happier, we can..." A light clicked on in her head.

* * *

Lotte sipped her peppermint tea. "Alright. I think I'm feeling better now."

"I literally didn't ask you," Sucy said, "but sure."

Akko threw herself through the door, destroying it completely. "Lotte! Teach me to skate really fast!" she said. "Like, on ice!"

"Oh? Sure!" Lotte said.

* * *

Two weeks later, the competition had arrived.

Diana emptied her canteen in one long, smooth gulp; she capped it and placed it gently on the bench. "I'm ready. Are you?"

"I sure am," Akko said, lacing up her footsharps.

"Excellent." Diana hefted her costume's detachable component and wrapped it around her shoulders. "You're certain of the choreo--"

Akko gave her a hug. "If I was ever uncertain, I'd'a told ya. We got this. We got this super good. And if we don't, we tried!"

"...right," Diana said, hugging back. "Let's go and have fun. I love you, Akko."

"Love you too, Diana!" She kissed her.

"Break a leg," Diana said.

* * *

The previous act glided off the ice. The ice rink's stadium was half-packed, substantially more than the event organizers anticipated.

"Next up," the announcer said, "we have Diana Cavendish and Atsuko Kagari, performing..." He squinted at his notes. "Yes, apparently a piece based on something called 'The Night Land.' Accompanying music: 'Tired of Waiting,' by David Unger. [Enjoy!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O45xDUaPRFk)"

Akko was first out, slowly and steadily scooching onto the ice 'til she hit her cue. Swaddled in a heavy blanket, she flopped onto the ice and did her best to look deathly ill. Diana entered next, wrapped in a heavy coat, carrying a humble cane and making her way in a wide circle around the sleeping Akko. Impressively, she skated without looking up from her feet.

The music began, the intro slowly building as Diana looked up, expression growing more fierce 'til the main instruments and vocals kicked in. Diana threw off her coat, revealing sleek, faux-leather armor. She swiped out her cane and it deployed into some kind of giant pizza cutter contraption, its spinny wheely bit a four-pointed star. Akko, likewise, threw off her blanket, which had the image of a postapocalyptic cyberpunk city printed on the interior; her clothes were not unlike Diana's, but with the addition of a black skirt.

Diana performed elaborate acrobatics on the ice as she circled closer and closer to Akko at the center. Akko skated in place, acting like she was scared but hopeful of being rescued.

Diana sliced through the city-coat with her sharp stick and rushed to embrace Akko. The passionate dip and kiss required no acting at all. That's when the contingent spell went off and the coat split into five floating cloth specters of incredible inconvenience. Diana stood in defense of Akko, bringing her stick to bear; an exciting fight scene broke out, Akko serving as her pommel horse, chin-up bar, and rollcage for her Gymkata moves.

As the song hit its last notes, Diana stood posed with her sharp stick, Akko clutched tight to her chest and fainting into her arms like a proper damsel.

Akko had moved perhaps three inches from her starting position.

Polite applause sounded, and the two took their bows.

"You did great," Diana said.

"You too," Akko said, sneaking a bonus kiss on her neck.

* * *

Akko set the Honorable Mention: Witch Skate Category trophy on the dorm desk and gave it a loving pat.

"Love you, Diana," Akko whispered.

"I heard you, you know," Diana said, whispering likewise.

"That was for their benefit," Akko said, nodding slightly at Sucy, who was watching and sipping from a huge mug of mulled wine.

"Too late, bitch," Sucy said.


End file.
